


What Now?

by foreverlulu



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Morning After, Plotless, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlulu/pseuds/foreverlulu
Summary: Hi,So I know it's been a while since I updated but I've lost a lot of confidence in my writing recently and everything I'm writing I'm hating.I was stuck in a different city last week with no laptop so I wasn't able to update.I just want to thank everyone for their kudos and comments. You have no idea how much it is helping me and inspiring me to write more for you.This story is written a little differently than my others, meaning it's in fist person. Please let me know what you think.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, 
> 
> So I know it's been a while since I updated but I've lost a lot of confidence in my writing recently and everything I'm writing I'm hating. 
> 
> I was stuck in a different city last week with no laptop so I wasn't able to update. 
> 
> I just want to thank everyone for their kudos and comments. You have no idea how much it is helping me and inspiring me to write more for you.
> 
> This story is written a little differently than my others, meaning it's in fist person. Please let me know what you think.

I woke up with goosepimples all over my body. Unwilling to open my eyes, I felt around myself for the cover. My hand hit a warm body; all thoughts of finding the cover had gone. I thought I had dreamt last night, but I couldn’t have.

Blake lay in my bed his chest bare and the cover wrapped around his waist. His head was turned away from me and I took a moment to admire his body. He was strong. As strong as an ox. Although he admitted he wanted to start going to the gym more, I didn’t see a reason for him to need to. His light brown chest hair swirled in uneven patterns across the top of his chest.

I looked down at myself, suddenly feeling very naked. I swung my legs over the side of the bed in hopes of finding some clothes.  I jumped a little when I felt two big hands on my waist. I swung my head towards Blake and was met with two blue swirling pools he called eyes, staring back at me.

I couldn’t help the smile that spread across my face. My best friend, my fellow voice coach was laid in my bed and it just felt right. Blake smiled back at me, his dimples protruding from his cheeks. He pulled me over to him, my body falling upon his chest.

“How’s your ankle?” His deep country voice echoed in my ears.

“Much better.”

My memory flew back to the previous day, I was wearing a killer pair of stilettos trying to impress Blake. I definitely caught his attention when my ankle collapsed, and I fell straight into his arms. We laughed about it, but I noticed the concern in his eyes.  He came over later that night to check on me, we ate pizza and drank wine, lots of wine. That’s probably where I got the courage from to kiss him. I guess things got a bit heated from there.

“Do you regret what happened?” Blake’s deep voice broke me out of my thoughts.

“No! Of course not.” I answered back, looking in his eyes, I swear I could see them flood with relief.

“So, what happens now?” He asked.

“I don’t know… What do you want?” I say quietly, scared of his response.

“Will you go out with me Gwen? We can go as slow or as fast as you want. I just think this is meant to be. I’ve liked you for a while and I think you like me… So, what do you say?”

My hearts hammering in my chest. This is what I’ve wanted to hear from him since I found out he was interested in dating again.

“Yes. Blake, yes I will.”

“Okay that’s good. That’s great.” He let out a loud breath; before pulling me into him and kissing me deeply.

My stomach rumbled, and Blake stared at me with his eyebrow raised. I buried my head in the crook of his neck. I felt him laugh and I joined him shortly after. I watched Blake get out of bed and pull his boxers and jeans on. I couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"I'll make breakfast you relax and dream of me, your handsome boyfriend" he said as he planted a wet kiss on my lips.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if you guys like this story but I thought I'd keep updating. 
> 
> This is the real Chapter One...
> 
> Leave me a comment and let me know what you think.

I was just finishing the last touches of my makeup when I heard the men outside. As usual I was the last one to get ready. I’d decided on a short dress and some killer heels for todays show. I was hoping to catch the attention of a certain Cowboy. I hadn’t worn heels this high in a very long time, my legs shook a bit as I stood up straight. I took a deep breath and straightened my hair before swinging the door open. Adam, Pharrell, and Blake were all staring at me as I descended the stairs. Blake moved over to the stairs of my trailer and took my hand, giving me extra stability as I joined them over by the couches that were set up in the middle of our trailers. I let go of Blake’s hand when we joined the rest of the group. I felt Blake’s hand on my lower back and felt my stomach fill with butterflies.

Carson came to get us; explaining how we had about seventy contestants waiting to perform for us. I stopped listening when I felt Blake’s thumb rubbing against my lower back. His touch always makes me so calm. It was a new feeling for me. Suddenly everyone started moving and Carson’s voice was booming over the speakers as he welcomed everyone to the show. I watched as Blake went out on to the stage as Carson shouted his name. Next Adam went out hugging Blake and the Pharrell left. I felt my nerves rising as Carson shouted my name.

I walked out onto the stage and I could hear the audience shouting my name. I smiled at the audience and gave them a small wave. My eyes caught Blakes as I joined the rest of the group. I walked into Blake’s arm and I felt his arms wrap around me tightly. He let go of me as everyone began walking to their seats. Blake was walking in front of me as I was just going down the last step towards our seat; when I felt my ankle collapse on me. Blake must have heard my gasp, because the next thing I know I’m in his arms and he’s looking down at me. When I looked into his eyes I could see the concern racking them. He helped me regain my balance. I couldn’t conceal the wince that swept across my face when I put pressure on my ankle.

“Are you okay?” He whispered.

“I should be… Thank you for catching me.”

I watched him nod and head to his seat as I hobbled to mine.

 

After hearing about twenty artists perform for us, Carson called for a break. I decided to stay in my seat, not wanting to put more pressure on my ankle than I had to. After a few minutes, I saw Blake heading towards me with something in his hand. As he reached my chair he dropped to his haunches. I let out a loud gasp as he put something cold on my ankle.

“It’s a bit swollen, I thought ice might help.” He said looking up at me.

“Thank you” I replied.

Blake stayed and talked to me for the while of the break. I guess he could tell I didn’t want to move.

 

By the time we had finished filming for the day I was exhausted and in a lot of pain. Adam had given me some pain killers earlier, but they didn’t really help me.  Blake let me lean on him as he helped me to my trailer.

I was expecting everyone to have gone home when I came out of my trailer half an hour later. Which is why I was so shocked when I saw Blake sitting on one of the couches waiting for me.

“I thought I’d offer to drive you home.” He said shyly.

“Blake, you don’t have to. I know how much you hate driving in LA.” I replied, touched by his offer.

“I know; but for you I’m willing to take the plunge.” He said smiling.

I smiled and nodded my head in silent agreement. I led him to my car and climbing into the passenger seat. I watched in amusement as he altered the driver’s seat to fit his body.

I was surprised that Blake knew where he was going. He had been to my house a handful of times. When we arrived at the gate of my property, I gave him the code and he continued the drive up the path. He parked in front of my house and we sat in silence for a few minutes.

“Do you have the kids tonight?” Blake asked.

My head shot around to look at him.

“No, they’re with their Dad.” I replied, remembering how lonely my house was going to be.

“Okay. I have an idea.” He said softly.

“Which is?” I asked back, not taking my eyes off his face.

“You go in the house, get changed and find a film for us to watch. And while you’re doing that I’ll go get us some pizza and wine.”

“Sounds like a great idea.”

I smiled at him before climbing out of the car and limping to the door. Blake waited until I had opened the door before driving off. Once I shut the door I started panicking. I had a huge crush on Blake. Even more so since he told me he was thinking about dating again. What was I going to wear? What film should I choose? I leapt to action, regretting the sudden pressure I put on my ankle.

An hour late, Blake knocked on my door. I took a deep breath before opening the door. I watched as he took in my appearance. I felt slightly self-conscious, until I saw him smile. I decided to wear leggings and a crop top. My hair was in a bun and I had minimal make up on. My stomach rumbled when I smelt the pizza and I blushed.

Blake and I made our way into the living room where I had put _IT_ on. I’m not a fan of horror films but I knew Blake was and I knew he wouldn’t mind me using his arm to cover my eyes.

Blake set the pizza box on the table while I went to get us some drinks. When I came back into the living room I set the two glasses of wine on the table. Blake smiled at me as I sat next to him on the couch and reached for a slice of pizza. Blake hit play and the film began.

It didn’t take me long to bury my face in Blake’s arms. Every time I did I felt him chuckle. As the film progressed, Blake put his arm around me and I let my head rest against his chest with my arm across his stomach.

When the film finished neither one of us moved. It was like a sign from God, that something was meant to happen with us. I untangled myself from Blake and went back into the kitchen. I returned shortly with a bottle of wine. Not giving him a chance to stop me I refilled his glass and then refilled mine.

“How have you been?” I asked, trying to make conversation.

“I’ve been good, how’s your ankle?”

“It still hurts but not as bad. I might have twisted it and not sprained it like I thought.”

“Why were you wearing heels that high anyway?”

I froze. What should I tell him?

The truth…

“I was trying to get your attention.” I replied, feeling shy and vulnerable.

“Well you definitely did that, especially when you fell into my arms.”

We both laughed, thinking back to earlier in the day.

“But Gwen, you’ve had my attention for the last few months.”

My heart was hammering in my chest. We were both silent; waiting for the other to speak first and break the silence. And then my lips were on his, and my hand was over his heart as his hand tangled in in my hair as he deepened the kiss. I moaned when his tongue entered my mouth and brushed against mine. We both pulled away to catch our breath. When our lung had filled; Blake began kissing me again. I fell back on the couch and Blake followed me. His weight on top of me was more than comforting. It was perfect.

His hand moved up and down my body until it stopped on my waist. His taste was intoxicating, like a drug. I couldn’t stop kissing him and I didn’t want to either.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure smut so if that isn't your thing don't read ahead. 
> 
> I'm not sure if you want me to make this a longer story about the beginnings of there relationships but if I get some comments with interest of this I'll keep going. 
> 
> Also... I'm thinking of getting Gwen or Blake or both tattooed ... but I don't know which ones to have... What's your favourite lyrics?
> 
> Let me know what you think...

His hand moved up and down my body until it stopped on my waist. His taste was intoxicating, like a drug. I couldn’t stop kissing him and I didn’t want to either.

Blake moved down from kissing my lips to my neck; I could feel his teeth gently scraping against my neck, followed by his tongue gently licking over the slight indents from his teeth. I could feel my blood strumming through my veins as he moved further down, his lips brushing over my collar bone. He paused when he realised he couldn’t touch anymore of my skin. My eyes met his as he breathed heavily, regaining his breath. I already missed the feeling of his lips on me.

I watched as he lowered his head onto my chest, my lips brushing his damp curls.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked finally looking back at me.

Instead of saying anything I let my hands reach his cheeks and pulled his lips back down to mine. The heat in the room escalated. This time when Blake reached the top of my crop top he pulled away long enough to slide the top off my body, as I sat up slightly; showing him I wanted this. I wanted him.

I watched as Blake took in my bra, and the way my chest was rising and falling quicker, the longer he looked at me. He smiled at me before joining our lips again. His taste was intoxicating, and I never wanted this to end.  He began kissing lower and lower until he reached the waist band of my leggings. He pulled at it with his teeth, causing my insides to clench at the prospect of what was to come.

I felt Blake slide his hands under my ass, squeezing it a few times as he left a hickey on my hip. He then grabbed the sides of my leggings before dragging them off my body. I’d usually feel nervous in this type of situation. Especially because of the lack of partners I’ve had in the past. But there’s something about Blake and the fact of he’s the one staring at me with a smouldering look as I lay on the couch in my black lace underwear.

My heart began racing even faster as I watched in slow motion as he lowered his head to my crouch. I felt his lips kiss my mound before he kissed his way back up to my chest. I felt him sucking my achingly hard nipple into his mouth through the flimsy material of my bra. I couldn’t help but arch into his touch. I have never felt this way before. I was desperate for his touch to feel him stretching me as he went deeper into me.

I’m sure if he carried on playing with my breasts through my bra I would have come on the spot. Instead I let out a whimper as he took his mouth away from my skin and pulled my bra down, kissing each breast before grabbing the fabric of my thong and pulling it off my legs.

I felt my cheeks blush as he lowered himself between my bare legs. Now there was no material blocking his view. He looked up at me and gave me a devilish smirk before lowering his head and letting his lips kiss my clit for the first time. I can’t stop the moan that escapes me as he begins to play my body like he’s known it forever.

His tongue licked down my slit before he kissed my inner thighs with the occasional teasing bite, only making me want it more. He made sure to do this to both my legs before going back to my centre. His tongue dancing with my clit making me writhe beneath him. He hooked his arms around my legs, opening me up more for him. The pressure of his tongue on my clit brought me so close to the edge, He looked up at me and more of my juices leaked out of me onto his face. He smiled up at me, keeping eye contact as one of his large fingers entered me. I moaned so loud, arching my hips up to him in offering.  He continued playing with my body until I came, my inner core clenching around his fingers as I came down from my orgasm induced high.

Blake sat up, looking down at me as my body occasionally spasmed, I felt slightly embarrassed but the heated look in his eyes turned me on even more. I sat up and straddled his waist as I began kissing him. Tasting my muskiness on his lips, my legs quivered against his erection. I had never felt something so big between my legs. I moved down from his lips, kissing, and biting at his neck leaving a small trail of hickeys on his tanned skin.

Subconsciously grinding myself against him, only doing it harder once he began moaning into my mouth as he kissed me again. I reluctantly pulled my head away from his. His hand tangled in my hair as he looked at me, making sure I was okay.

“We should take this to the bedroom.” I whispered.

I squealed as he nodded and stood up with me still wrapped around him. I could feel his jean clad erection kissing my naked core with every step causing small noises to escape my throat.

We managed to get to the top of the stairs and Blake pushed me into the wall as he readjusted his grip on my ass, pushing me into him harder as I pulled his hair and he bit my neck. I have never had an experience like this especially the first time sleeping with someone. Usually it’s awkward and quiet and in the dark. But with Blake it was raw and animalistic.

He opened the bedroom door with one hand whilst holding me against him. I heard his legs hit the side of my bed before he dropped me on the cool sheets. I looked up at Blake from my position on the bed as he disregarded his clothes leaving them in a messy pile on the floor. I watched as he climbed on the bed like a lion ready to claim its prey. I was his prey.

He spread my legs as he knelt between them and slowly pumped his cock with his own hand whilst looking me up and down. I swear it grew another two inches in front of me. I moaned as he continued to pump himself, slowly lowering my hand and letting my nails gently slide down his member. He threw his head back with his eyes tightly shut and his breathing hard and heavy.

“I don’t have a condom.” He gritted out.

“I… I’m on birth control” I panted.

His eyes shot open, looking me in the eye before lowering himself on top of me. His weight a comfortable warm feeling. His kissed me deeply, my hands tangling in his curls, pulling him harder into me.

I felt his hand graze against my leg and he took hold of his member rubbing it against my core. My wetness coating his cock as he teased my clit with it before aligning himself up with me. MY eyes couldn’t leave his blue orbs as he slowly started to enter me. I felt a low buzz of pain as he stretched me in ways I haven’t felt in years. The pain was shortly replaced by pleasure as he began thrusting inside of me. I clamped my walls around him wanting him to feel as good as I did. His lips came back to kissing me as his fingers played with my nipples. He’d only been inside me a few minutes, but I was already ready to come again. I haven’t had sex like this before and the pleasure Blake was giving me was incredible.

I came around him moaning long and loud as he continued to thrust inside me. I was over sensitised, but I couldn’t bare the thought of him stopping. Especially without Blake getting a release too. When I felt him slow down, cautious of my sensitised state. I ran my bails down his back, continuing to do so as my other one grabbed hold of his ass, pulling him into me more. He seemed to get the message as his thrust sped up. I felt like I was having an outer body experience.  My hips were raising to meet his thrusts as I felt his body tense. He grabbed hold of my legs, wrapping them around his waist, making my inner muscles tighten around him even more. He grabbed my hands and kissed me before frantically thrusting in me three more times. His seed coating my insides.  As he pulled out I felt his seed trickle out of me. Blake rested against my body for a moment before kissing my lips and collapsing off to the side of me.

I wasn’t expecting him to pull me with his, but when he did I let out a surprised gasp. His body was hot and sticky, matching mine. I let my body wrap around his side as I kissed his cheek and his shoulder and chest. He was still heavily panting with one arm locked around my waist.

“It’s never been like that for me.” He whispered to the ceiling.

“Me neither.” I said holding him tightly.

I fell asleep listening to his heavy breathing. I didn’t feel him wrap the blanket around me, but it was around me when I woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally got back to writing....
> 
> As a few of you are aware my Grandad got taken into hospital a few weeks ago. His cancer and COPD has gotten worse and he won't be getting released. I've been torn up about telling people what's going on with me but I feel like the Shefani Fam will be there for me, even more so than my friends that live near me. 
> 
> I'm trying my hardest to at least get some plans together for my fics so when I get a week off in September I can write and find myself in my writing again.

I woke up to a slight breeze brushing against my skin. I sat up, my vision still blurry and felt around for the blanket. I stopped my search when my hand brushed a warm, hard chest. I looked next to me and saw Blake fast asleep.

I thought I had dreamt last night but the tingling between my legs told me otherwise. I looked down at my naked chest and suddenly felt very self-conscious. I carefully scooted to the edge of the bed and was looking for some sort of clothing when I felt two big arms wrap around my waist. Blake pulled me towards him; he buried his head between my neck and collar bone, breathing me in and I felt so content.

I felt him move his head and suddenly his two blue orbs were staring at me.

“Do you regret last night?” He asked.

“No, it was the best night of my life; I’ve never felt that way with anyone before.”

“That’s good. I was worried it would change things between us.”

“Oh.” I replied feeling myself deflate at his response. He just wanted a one-night kind of thing.

“No Gwen, not in a I don’t want it to change things between us, I do. I just don’t want to lose you as a friend either.”

“So, what happens now?” I could feel my stomach twisting with nerves; preparing myself for his answer.

“I want to date you. I want to be in a relationship with you. We can go as fast or as slow as you want. I just want to be with you; I have for a while… I just didn’t know how to tell you.”

“I thought you were going to say you didn’t want me… That it was just a one-night thing.”

“No Gwen, I want you to be my girlfriend.”

“I would like that Blake.”

“Good… How about you chill here and rest your ankle and I your boyfriend will go make breakfast?”

I nodded as Blake stood up, throwing his boxers on. He was hovering next to my bed, not sure what to do with himself. And then I felt his lips on mine and all my worry had gone. My hands held onto his cheeks as I deepened the kiss, pulling him down on top of me. His weight felt perfect on me. His hands were grazing my ribs as my pelvis rubbed against his. I could feel his erection pressing against me and I thought to myself how I could get used to waking up to this every morning.

Just as Blake started moving his lips down to my breast I heard my phone go off.

“Shit” Blake murmured against my skin.

I moved my arm brushing my fingers against my bedside table in search of my phone, while Blake continued to distract me with his mouth.  When I finally found my phone, I looked at the caller ID and saw Carson’s name.

“Blake… It’s Carson we have work in… Shit… In an hour.” I whispered before answering the phone.

Blake pulled his lips away from me and I immediately missed the contact. I looked up at Blake as I pressed my phone to my ear after swiping the answer button.

“Hello?” I said into the phone.

“Gwen, It’s Carson, I’m just calling to make you aware that we are delaying the contestants by an hour, so I need you here for 11 and not 10.”

“Oh okay…” I replied smiling and looking at Blake, he had a puzzled expression on his face.

“How’s your ankle?” Carson’s voice pulled me back to reality.

“It’s okay, still hurts a bit but I should be fine. I’ll let Blake know about the late start I was going to pick him up this morning.”

“That would be amazing, I’ll call Adam then. Thank you.”

“See you later.”

When I hung up Blake’s lips were back on mine, his teeth nipping my bottom lip.

“What was that about?”

“We start at 11 today not 10.”

“Well that means we definitely have time for this.” As the words left his mouth I felt his fingers playing with my clit.

I gasped into his mouth at the sensations overriding my body. His lip claiming my own.

 

I had just walked out of the shower, a towel wrapped around my hair and one around my body, while Blake sat with his back resting on the headboard of my bed. It felt so natural to have him there.

“You should jump in the shower two… I only have the girly smelling stuff though.”

“I don’t mind smelling like you all day; although I may have flashbacks of last night and this morning during the auditions.”

“It still feels like you’re in me when I move so I know I will be thinking about it.”

Blake climbed out of bed and stopped in front of me, placing a quick kiss on my lips before heading to the bathroom. I let out a sigh when he closed the door. I was happy and content for the first time in a while. I checked the clock and realised I had half an hour before we set off.

I quickly pulled some clothes on, making sure to choose some flat shoes, so I didn’t aggravate my ankle again.  By the time I had dried my hair Blake emerged from the bathroom his hair damp and his smile bright and fresh.

“Are we stopping for coffee on the way?” Blake asked, his voice roar and deep.

“Yes, I’m going to need it and so are you.”

Twenty minutes later I met Blake down stairs and he watched as I grabbed my keys and bag before doing a mental check that I had everything.  We walked out of the house and I locked up.  I was about to climb in the front seat when Blake offered to drive us to work, and I’d run out and get the coffees when we parked.

When we pulled up at work, Blake waited at the front of the car and when we met he took my hand and walked me to my trailer. He explained that he was going to get ready and then he’d meet me back here.   
  
As expected he was ready way before me, but I enjoyed his company and I had my make up and hair done. We never mentioned anything about us; but I knew it wasn’t because he didn’t want anyone to know, it was more to the fact that we were both trying to process it and explaining it to people could be awkward, at least for now.  Besides I had to find a way to tell my kids. When should I tell them and how I’d need to speak to Blake.

As we were walking towards the couches outside, Blake stopped us, and I looked up at him a bit puzzled.

“Do you want to go to a restaurant tonight like a date or we could go home and watch movies with take out?” His cheeks started turning a rose colour.

“I’d really love a movie night with you.” I replied, reaching up to my toes to peck his cheek.

Just as I pulled away Adam walked out of his trailer and headed straight towards us.

“Hey Blake fancy coming round tonight? Bee’s out and we still haven’t watched the football match from the other night.” Adam asked.

“I can’t tonight Adam.” Blake replied, squeezing my hand tighter.

“I’m not letting you go home alone again, I know how much you hate that place. So, unless you have a good reason you’re coming home with me.”

“I actually have a plans with Gwen, we’re going to have a movie night.”

“And you didn’t invite me? I’m hurt.”

I looked up at Blake with wide eyes; not sure whether to invite Adam or be selfish and have Blake all to myself yet again.

“If it’s okay with Gwen you can come too.” I heard Blake’s voice.

“Y-Yeah that’s fine.” I replied, trying to give Adam a polite smile while wishing that we hadn’t just invited him.

We watched as Adam walked away and I looked up at Blake.

“Are we going to tell him about us?” I asked.

“I-I think we should wait a couple of days at least… Just to make sure we haven’t rushed into this.” Blake replied.

 

I felt like my heart had been stabbed by a million shards of glass. Where was the Blake I woke up to, who was so happy to have me near him and be with me?

I nodded at Blake before heading off to the set, day one of our relationship and my head was already hurting.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love if you could leave me a comment.
> 
> Whether it's because you like the story, you have ideas for what you want to happen or even if you want a little snip it put in ...
> 
> Any suggestions on what film they should watch on their movie night?
> 
> Thank you for your love and support!! 
> 
> Lou x


End file.
